


Tease

by celestialskiff



Series: Not For Money and Not For Food [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. <i>“Getting aroused on duty? A bit unprofessional, don't you think?”</i> Can be considered part of my <b>Not For Money and Not For Food</b> series, but seriously, it's just sex, it doesn't require much context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“You were very commanding in there. Yelling at the provisional government like that,” Jadzia said, leaning back against the wall of the turbo lift. 

“I wasn't yelling. I was very diplomatic.”

“You were just making sure they got your point.” 

Nerys rolled shoulders gone stiff from hours of leaning over a consul. “Exactly. Sometimes I have to make my point more forcefully than others.” 

“You sound a bit hoarse. Are you getting ill? Do you need to see Julian?” Jadzia nibbled her lower lip, the way she always did when she was teasing. 

“You're looking a little flushed yourself, Lieutenant. Maybe it's catching.” 

Jadzia stepped in front of her, resting her hands on the wall on either side of Nerys's hips. “I think that's just arousal, Major.” 

“Getting aroused on duty? A bit unprofessional, don't you think?” 

“You should see your face when you get wound up like that.” Jadzia leant forward, running her nose over Nerys's throat. “You're so... assured. I don't know how anyone can say no to you.” 

Nerys grabbed Jadzia's ponytail in one hand, and tugged very slightly. “Well, we all know that you can't. Would you like to be on your knees, Lieutenant? Right here in this turbo lift?” 

“Yes,” Jadzia breathed, leaning closer to Nerys. Their bodies were still not quite touching. Nerys could hear the slight shudder in her breath. 

Then the turbo life ground to a stop, and Jadzia shoved herself away from Nerys, almost colliding with the ensign coming in. 

Nerys smiled, greeted the ensign, and looked resolutely ahead, not at Jadzia. She was usually the one who was flushed and stammering, not Dax, and she liked the change. 

They got off the turbo lift together, relatively composed, and then in the quiet corridor, Nerys said, “You're wet, aren't you? Hot and wet and sweaty, imagining kneeling to me in that lift, all mine for everyone to see?” 

“You're getting _very_ good at this.” Jadzia ran her hand over Nerys's back, fingers sliding over the curve of her ass. 

“Don't touch me until I say you can. Into our quarters at once. Clothes off, and on your knees.” Nerys was pleased with the edge of authority in her voice. Sometimes it was hard to speak to Jadzia with any kind of control. 

Jadzia dropped her eyes, nibbling at her lower lip. “Yes, Major.” 

She left Jadzia to undress in the living room, and went into the bedroom. She stripped off her tunic and looked at herself in the mirror. Her shirt was damp with sweat at her armpits and her hair was out of place. She undid the top button of her trousers and slid her hand into them, to her pussy. Her pulse quickened as her fingers met moist hair. How long to leave Jadzia waiting? She liked the image of her naked, kneeling, aroused, wishing that she would come back in, but she liked it so much she couldn't resist it. 

Jadzia was watching the door. She was kneeling, facing the bedroom, back very upright. Nerys was amazed all over again by her slenderness, belying her physical strength. 

Nerys ran her fingers over Jadzia's jaw, and to her mouth. Jadzia licked the tips and said, “You've been touching yourself.” 

“Yes.” Nerys traced her fingers down Jadzia's throat, just shy of her breasts. She watched the nipples her harden. “How wet are you? Do you want to touch yourself?” 

“I'd rather you touched me.” 

Nerys tweaked a nipple. “Like this?” 

“Put your fingers inside me. Fuck me.” 

“Demanding, aren't you, Lieutenant?” Nerys squatted down in front of Jadzia. She put her hand on the back of Jadzia's head and pushed it downwards so Jadzia was looking at the floor. Then she traced her fingers over the spots on Jadzia's neck and followed the long line of them down to Jadzia's thigh, caressing her skin. “Good thing you're so pretty, or I might get sick of it.” 

“Don't stop.” 

She slapped Jadzia's thigh lightly. “If you keep making demands, I'll gag you.” 

That was an empty threat: neither of them wanted to gag the other, but they played with the idea. Nerys ran her hand over the spots on Jadzia's thigh, and down to her pussy. Jadzia grew very little pubic hair, and the short, soft hairs on her labia had done little to contain her wetness, which slicked the top of her thighs. 

Nerys slid her fingers over the folds of Jadzia's pussy, and felt them glide against the soft skin. Jadzia was warm and so wet. She moaned and thrust forward against Nerys's fingers. Nerys's hand met no resistance: she could easily have slid two fingers inside Jadzia. 

She resisted. She scraped her fingernails against the sides of Jadzia's labia, and listened to Jadzia's answering whimper. “You are wet, aren't you? I love the sounds you make when you want me. I have you on your knees trembling, begging for more, and you love it, don't you, Lieutenant?” 

“I want your mouth, I want your hand inside me, I want...” 

Nerys slid her hand off Jadzia's labia and listened to Jadzia's slight whine. She pinched her thigh. “If you can still make demands, I'm not doing this right.” 

She put her hands on Jadzia's shoulders and pushed her backwards, getting Jadzia reposition herself so she was lying on her back, her knees drawn up, legs open. Nerys scrapped her fingernails down the inside of Jadzia's thighs. “Beautiful,” she said. 

She stood up, undoing her own pants and tugging them down with one hand. Jadzia was watching her, hands balled into fists. She ran her fingers through her own pubic hair, smelling its faint musk, and stroked her pussy. She was wet too, clit pulsing under her fingers, but not as wet as Jadzia.

“You really were aroused when I was yelling at those politicians, weren't you?” 

“Oh yes,” Jadzia said. “I was thinking about last night, when you tied my arms behind my back, and had me on the table. I was thinking about how fierce you are, and how wet it makes me when you look at me with that same glare you give the politicians.” 

“I should really discipline you, you know,” Nerys said, gently sliding one finger inside herself. “You should have been concentrating.” 

“You always say that, but you never do. You like me too much.” 

Nerys crouched down in front of Jadzia, took Jadzia's ankles in her hands, and pushed Jadzia's legs up until she was holding her knees over her chest. “Aren't you bendy,” Nerys said. “I'm sure I could discipline you, if you wanted. I could just leave you here like this for hours, like a beautiful decoration, and not let you come.” 

“You wouldn't. You can't resist doing things to me when you look at me.” 

“You're right.” Nerys raked her fingernails down the back of Jadzia's thigh, and pinched the sensitive skin next to the cleft of her butt. “And I would say I could do things you don't like, but you like everything I do, don't you?” She put her hands on Jadzia's hips, and spread her legs open, open until she thought it must be uncomfortable. She ducked her head forward, nipping at Jadzia's exposed butt-cheek, inhaling the musky scent of her vulva. 

“I'll come, I'll come just from you breathing me in,” Jadzia said, thrusting up towards Nerys's face. 

“Will you?” Nerys breathed out, blowing air against Jadzia's labia. “We can test that, if you like.” 

“Sometimes I think I could come just from the way you look at me. Do you have any idea what it does to me, that fierce expression you have? There's so much intensity in you, it's like fucking a targ.” 

“That sounds very unpleasant.” Nerys licked along the outside of Jadzia's vulva, feeling the short hairs prickling her tongue. Jadzia moaned faintly and bucked her hips up. Her thighs, Nerys noticed, were trembling, but she wasn't trying to move out of the position she'd been put in. 

“It's like fucking a... fucking a...” Jadzia whimpered as Nerys nipped at her labia. She rested one hand on the ground by Jadzia's stomach to steady herself, and slid her other hand down to her own vulva, sliding her fingers over her slick folds. 

“You are not very good at talking right now,” Nerys said. She sucked at the soft folds, feeling Jadzia's heat against her tongue and tasting her: sharp and salty. “But I suppose I did tell you to stop issuing commands.” 

“I'm trying very hard.” 

“I can see that.” Nerys licked the length of Jadzia's vulva, and thrust her tongue inside her. She was so wet and hot it was almost oppressive. She listened to Jadzia's faint whimper. 

“You should taste yourself,” she murmured against Jadzia's vulva. She nipped the sensitive flesh gently, and pulled herself away. Jadzia moaned, rocking towards her. 

She slid her thigh between Jadzia's legs and Jadzia thrust down against her. She wrapped her arms around Jadzia's torso, pulling Jadzia towards her so Jadzia was in her arms, straddling her thighs. Jadzia was damp with sweat, trembling, rubbing herself against Nerys's body like a cat.

She gripped Jadzia's hair, pulling Jadzia against her, and kissed her, feeling Jadzia's tongue caress the inside of her mouth, tasting herself. Jadzia was sliding herself back and forth against Nerys's thigh, slick skin gliding. Nerys rocked with her, tugging Jadzia down so she could grind more firmly against Nerys's leg. 

“Make yourself come,” she said against Jadzia's mouth. “Rub yourself against me. You are so sensitive right now. It won't take much.” 

“Yes,” Jadzia groaned. “Yes, please.” 

Nerys laughed, nipping at her lips. “Good girl. Keep going. You are so wet for me. I always mean to punish you, but I enjoy it so much more when you come apart against me.” 

“Yes.” Jadzia thrust erratically, burying her face in Nerys's chest. Nerys ran her tongue over the exposed line of spots on her throat, and then bit the soft crook of Jadzia's neck, nipping as she felt Jadzia shudder and come against her. “Yes,” Jadzia murmured, panting. “I love it too.” 

Nerys nuzzled the indentations her teeth had made. Jadzia was clinging to her, warm in her arms. “I love the sounds you make when you come. I love how in control you are, until I have you like this.” She kissed Jadzia's jaw, the lobe of her ear. 

“Now,” Nerys said more firmly, trying her best to get the note of authority back into her voice, which had turned tender, “Take me to bed and eat me out.” 

“Yes, Major,” Jadzia said softly, and then stood up, pulling Nerys with her. “Want me to carry you?” 

“You wish. Go and get on the bed.” 

Nerys pulled off her white shirt, which now smelt considerably muskier. She dropped it onto the floor. Jadzia was waiting for her by the bedroom door. She wrapped her arms around Nerys's waist and propelled her towards the bed. Nerys allowed herself to be thrown back against the sheets, and felt Jadzia climbing onto her. 

She thrust against her, reaching for Jadzia's shoulders, seeking to regain control. Jadzia grabbed her wrists, pressing them into the sheet above her head. She was straddling Nerys's hips, and leant over her. “You've had plenty of time to make me come apart. Now it's your turn,” she said. “Don't forget how beautiful _you_ look when you come.” 

Then she was sliding down Nerys's body, mouth between her thighs, warm fingers sliding inside her, and Nerys gasped, feeling a bright line of arousal course through her. “You are delicious too,” Jadzia said. 

She slide two fingers inside Nerys, and then slipped them down to Nerys's asshole, fingers probing gently against the small opening. “Oh,” Nerys murmured, surprised, and surprised by her own eagerness. 

She felt Jadzia slide a finger inside, just inside, up to the first joint, and at the same time felt Jadzia's mouth against her cunt, tongue dancing over her clitoral hood. “You are so hot,” Jadzia murmured, sliding her finger further within. “Literally, you are so tight in here and so warm. I can feel your pulse up against my finger.” She wriggled her finger slightly. “And I love the way even your asshole has little hairs around it. My beautiful, furry Bajoran.” 

“Shut up,” Nerys said shakily. “Shut up and use your mouth more.” 

Jadzia chuckled softly, but obeyed, tongue teasing Nerys's clitoris as her finger probed inside. It didn't feel _good_ exactly, but knowing she was doing it, knowing she was there, inside Nerys's ass, feeling her, was in itself arousing. The image of her down there, exploring Nerys's body, licking her clit: it was overwhelming. She felt the finger slide deeper, her body relaxing under Jadzia's ministrations. 

“You are... You are good at this.”

“I've had a lot of practice,” Jadzia said. “Mostly on you, you insatiable hedonist.” She sucked Nerys's clit, and Nerys bucked against her, feeling her thighs tremble. 

“Your other hand... Put it in me... In my...” She stuttered, but Jadzia was already finding the right place, sliding two fingers into Nerys's vagina. 

“Do you have any idea what you look like?” Jadzia said. “I can feel you twice, around both my hands, I can feel how slick you are and how tight your ass is. And I can taste you in my mouth.” 

She slide her thumb over Nerys's clitoris, fingers thrusting into Nerys, and Nerys bucked down against her, rocking between Jadzia's two hands. “I can feel you all around me,” Jadzia said. Nerys opened her eyes, and could see Jadzia looking down at her, lower lip caught between her teeth. “It is so _intimate_ to have you like this. You know I like it when you come apart too.” 

“Fuck me more then, move your fingers, make me come,” Nerys said, her voice rough in her throat, and Jadzia responded at once, thrusting her fingers in and out of Nerys's vulva, thumb slamming up against her clitoris. Nerys gasped. She wanted to keep her eyes on Jadzia's face, but they were closing despite herself, her breath sharp. 

She felt Jadzia's wriggle that finger, that hot, strange finger she had pressing into Nerys's ass, and Nerys whimpered and rocked, and felt the orgasm wash over her. Jadzia's fingers stayed with her and Nerys clenched around them, Jadzia thrusting in and out of her as she came. 

“Tired now?” Jadzia gently eased her finger out of Nerys's ass. 

Nerys coughed, feeling thirsty. “I'm an insatiable hedonist, remember? Just give me a minute.” 

Jadzia flopped down next to her, and Nerys curled into Jadzia's arms, resting her head on Jadzia's chest. She licked a nipple absently. “You know, I mostly forgot to play with these.” 

“All in good time.” Jadzia idly stroked Nerys's back. 

“We'll have a shower. I'll fuck you against the door, in the warm water. Then we'll go out to Quark's for dinner with O'Brian and Bashir, and no one will know I can still taste you in my mouth. I can glare at Quark too, if you like, if you think that'll get you hot again.”

“That all sounds wonderful. Don't you dare fall asleep.” 

Nerys curled against Jadzia in the ever-dark of space and said, “Keep me awake, then, Lieutenant.”


End file.
